


Homegrown

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fruit, Gardens & Gardening, Living Together, M/M, Vegetables
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24665233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: The roof garden Dee created for Ryo is proving well worth all the effort both men have put in.
Relationships: Dee Laytner/Randy "Ryo" MacLean
Kudos: 2





	Homegrown

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt 142: Crop at anythingdrabble.
> 
> **Setting:** After Like Like Love.

The rooftop garden Dee had created for Ryo was blooming. French marigolds among the tomato plants, sweet peas climbing poles to add their fragrance, petunias and pansies vying for space in tubs that seemed crammed to overflowing… 

The floral displays were eye-catching, a rare burst of vibrant colour up here, high above the small backyards belonging to the apartments at street level, many of which were either paved over or nothing more than neglected patches of unhealthy weeds, struggling for survival amidst discarded junk. This wasn’t the best neighbourhood in the city, although there was a certain amount of regeneration starting to happen as some of the old brownstones were brought and renovated.

From up here, if Ryo cared to look, three or four of the nearby gardens were beginning to live up to the name, although none of them could match this rooftop for sheer variety and productivity. Ryo was too busy to waste time looking at what the neighbours were doing with their small areas of land though.

As glorious as the flowers were, they were mostly there to attract bees to pollinate the other plants, and as such had been doing excellent work. Ryo was looking at an impressive crop of vegetables and fruit; especially considering this was the garden’s first year.

Trusses of cherry tomatoes were starting to ripen and the fruits of the larger yellow variety were swelling beautifully, as were the peppers. The French and string beans were doing well and it looked like there’d be plenty to freeze for winter.

The first zucchini would soon be ready to pick, and there were several varieties of summer squash coming along nicely, as well as onions and a few ears of corn. Ryo had found a dwarf variety suitable for growing in containers.

Aside from those, he’d also planted several kinds of lettuce, land cress, and arugula, a row of cabbages, some carrots, radishes, chicory, and a small herb garden.

In a sunny corner, protected from thieving birds by a cage made of netting attached to posts, three strawberry tubs sat side-by-side, luscious red fruits visible among the rich green foliage. That was where Ryo was at present, plucking the ripe fruits and setting them carefully in the dish he’d brought up with him. Homegrown strawberries and fresh cream for dessert today, and to accompany the main course a side salad made up of freshly picked leaves and the first of the cherry tomatoes.

“How’re the crops doin’?” Dee called across to Ryo as he emerged from the stairwell. When he’d arrived home to an empty apartment he’d known exactly where to look for his lover.

Ryo smiled and held up the dish of strawberries. “Really well! At least up here we don’t have to worry too much about slugs and snails; they might find their way up eventually, but they haven’t so far.”

“Are those for dinner?”

“Yep!

Dee grinned. “Definitely well worth the effort I put in gettin’ all the tubs up here!”

The End


End file.
